


200 Heart Beats per Minute

by dumping_chaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200 words, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumping_chaos/pseuds/dumping_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different POVs focussing on Sam and Deans relationship and what might be off about the two of them.</p><p>Chapters can be read individually if you want to but tie together into one story eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 200 Invisible Feathers - Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words - a warm up. Here we go.

Castiel sensed tension. No matter what people – especially Dean – thought, he always knew. Only since it didn’t involve him directly he did not feel the need to interfere or regard it at all.  
Sometimes it was amusing to watch, he had to admit. Right now for example. Their little team had gathered but the weekly consultation already ended. Somehow nobody had felt the need to leave and they eventually ended up drinking. Castiel had to admit again that he had liked it; against his better judgement which astonished him but seemed not uncommon when Winchesters were involved. Crowley and Balthazar had a few drinks together and Castiel would like to think more about how this happened but then got too wrapped up in studying the brothers across the table.  
Sam looked earnest and seemed really into the conversation he had with Bobby and the Jody woman. But behind the facade he was making a conscious effort not to pull Dean in for a close hug and keep him locked there. Dean next to him was just as tense, trying to maintain an appropriate space between them, act natural.  
Castiel could almost taste the sensation when their bodies touched ‘casually’.  
Fascinating.


	2. 200 Sunlit Impressions - Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun people. Artistic deep hopefully-my-words-paint-pictures-in-your-mind shit ahead.

Dean had always labeled Sam ‘the artist’. Sam didn’t complain too often, after all he knew where it came from; he was well aware he had moments of soft colored cheesiness and an eye for detail as well as a way with words. But that was about it, he could by no means draw or produce art in any other form.  
He did appreciate small things more than others might. Like the golden morning light that licked his brothers’ bare back, following valleys and hills formed by muscle and bone under soft skin, painting highlights that made Dean glow and climaxed in the strength his outline implied. He was still asleep, face buried in pillows and blond hair almost looking like it shone from the inside, lit on fire by the sun. Sam ran a finger up his brothers’ spine, following the lines in his body but without actually touching Dean. His fingers ghosted above the skin with minimal distance. A shiver ran through Dean as if he sensed the almost-contact and Sam removed his hand, smiling.  
Sometimes he wished he were the artist Dean pretended Sam was. Just so he could paint moments like this one, capturing them forever.


	3. 200 Surpressed Ideas - Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you notice weird wording, wrong grammar or just unusual phrases please tell me. I'm not kidding, I'd really appreciate it. Actually I'm begging you to point out those things because English is not my first language and I have no beta and no one to consult.

Bobby eyed the boys as they walked towards the car. They had agreed to work together with him on this hunt not only from afar but in person. After the last incident with the demons they got more careful and Bobby agreed; having backup was no disadvantage here.  
The brothers in front of him were talking, laughing and nagging each other. It had been a while since Bobby saw either of them seeming this released from burden. Okay, last time he saw them right after Johns death and before that when they’d been searching for him. If felt good to see them smile but he couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of something being wrong.  
“You’re brilliant at making it seem like you know what you’re talking about!” Sam mocked and got a nudge with Deans elbow.  
“And you’re almost as wonderful as boobs. Like, so close.”  
“Dude, what are you even trying to say?! Was that a compliment or an insult?”  
Bobby tried not to smile. He was probably overreacting. Developing a maternal instinct in his old age. Even though they seemed like children in suits he knew they could take care of themselves damn well. They’d be fine.


	4. 200 Recalling Memories - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first of two loosely connected chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I have like 5 of these on my laptop and I occasionally write one or two more but I kinda forgot to upload.

Sam looked up from the book he was scanning in order to find information for the new job. He ran his fingers through his hair just like Dean had done a few hours ago and checked the time. It reminded him of a day long forgotten; Sam sitting in a quiet classroom looking up from the exam he was writing, checking the time.  
Back then Dean crept into his thoughts as well, leaving Sam wondering if his brother was thinking of him and if he even remembered Sam was writing one of his final exams. That summer Sam had graduated and they stayed in the same city, the brothers left alone usually for one or two weeks at a time. Dean had worked at a movie theatre. Sam had imagined him with a fake smile on his face, filling the ice in annoying customers’ drinks to the brim so they‘d have less soda. He pictured Dean sneaking in the back of the room to watch the movie and taking unfinished M&Ms for himself afterwards. He wondered if Dean would bring him some leftovers this afternoon before returning to his exam.  
Present day Sam decided to ask Dean whether he remembered.


	5. 200 Memories Recalled - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part to the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad because I forgot to upload for so long. Sorry.  
> Office counts this as 201 words because the hyphen apparently is a word. Fuck you, Office.

“Dean?“ Sams voice was only a whisper underneath the night sky.  
“Yeah?” he whispered back while he kept staring into the darkness above. Dean had no idea why they were whispering and in a different situation he might have made a sarcastic comment. But these hours they spent side by side - leaning against the car lost in thought and feeling the others’ presence - were sacred. The nights they drove away from the city lights even when they had a case had always been theirs. Even before Dean learned to drive they took bikes or walked to escape light pollution. Raw and honest and close.  
“Do you… Back when I wrote my last exam. Did you remember?”  
Dean sensed the unspoken ‘Did you think of me?’ but was glad Sam hadn’t said it. Too cheesy even for these nights.  
“The summer we stayed in Alabama, where you worked-”  
“In a movie theatre, yeah. Brought home candy, remember? For my smart baby brother. Who’d just graduated. I was so proud, man.”  
”Technically I didn’t graduate that day, only wrote the exam.”  
Comfortable silence.  
Dean didn’t ask why Sam wanted to know. Some things just _mattered_ and Dean got that, always had.


End file.
